Death's Second Son
by blackbelt256
Summary: Harry is rescued by DWMA the night his parents died. Watch as he becomes DWMA's first-ever WizardMeister! Meister!Harry, Shinigami!Harry, Brother!Kid, pairings TBD. Rated for violence, gore, death, and language.


**Hey guys!**

… **I know I said I'd update my stories more often, but it's a shame to kill all these plot bunnies…like this one! It's a Harry Potter/Soul Eater crossover!**

 **I don't own anything you might recognize.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

' _Soul Speech between Meister and Weapon'_

" **Death's Scary Voice"**

 **Death's Second Son**

 **Prologue**

 _Godric's Hollow, England_

 _October 31, 1981_

Autumn leaves swirled in the wind as a black-robed figure strode down the street. The chill in the air didn't bother him much–his cloak prevented it from reaching his skin. His eyes glinted in the glare of a streetlamp as he gazed upon his target: a simple two-story house at the end of the street.

The gate was already open, so he just walked right through. He had reached the threshold when a shudder went through his body. Something was seriously wrong.

'There's powerful dark magic in the air…' he thought, a frown marring his features. 'No wonder Lord Death sent me to investigate.' With a flash of light, a rectangular blade materialized on the outside of his forearm. 'I'd best be careful.'

A sharp kick had the already-damaged front door collapsing on itself. Stepping inside, he nearly tripped over the prone form of a man on the floor–a quick check of his pulse indicated the man was deceased.

Light coming from the stairwell caught his attention. Blade-arm held at the ready, he ascended the stairs quickly and silently.

The light came from an open door at the end of the hall. His breath caught at the sight he beheld.

A red-haired woman was standing protectively in front of a crib, tears streaming down her face. A black-cloaked figure stood imperiously in front of her, pointing a bone-white stick at her threateningly.

'That's Lily!' Without a second thought, he tore from his hiding spot and hit the figure broadside with his blade, sending it tumbling into the wall.

"Justin!" cried Lily in relief. Keeping one eye on the figure now struggling to rise, Justin checked Lily for any injuries. Behind her, a black-haired baby wailed in his crib.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Lily nodded and drew a thin stick from her sleeve. "I'm fine. Let's show that bastard who he's messing with!"

Justin nodded and formed a blade on his other arm, crossing them in front of him. "So who is this guy?"

Lily bared her teeth in a silent snarl. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, a Dark Wizard," she explained. "He calls himself Lord Voldemort. Been terrorizing the country for a few years now. Makes me wonder why the DWMA hasn't sent anyone to deal with him." She cast a slightly-accusatory glance at Justin, who frowned.

"I remember him. Leader of those Death Munchers or whatever, right?" Lily snorted but nodded. "We did send people after him, but every Weapon/Meister team we sent either came back insane or didn't come back at all."

"So you're from that pesky DWMA establishment," hissed Riddle, who by now had risen fully. "I don't know who you are, but you'll regret crossing Lord Voldemort!" With a flick of his wrist, he pointed his wand at the duo. " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

"Move!" screamed Lily as she tackled Justin out of the way of the jet of green light, which exploded against the wall and sent debris flying. The baby's wails became full screams of terror.

"Harry!" cried Lily, frantically pointing her wand at the crib. " _Protego!"_

A shimmering gold shield appeared around the crib, slightly muffling Harry's cries. Justin took the opportunity to aim his blades at Riddle. "Lily, I need a distraction!"

Lily nodded and leapt forward, a brilliant stream of fire bursting from her wand. While she kept Riddle busy, Justin closed his eyes and began to pray.

"O God who dost abide in the city of death, hear my prayers. Let thy holy name be righteousness. Hear me O Lord…make me a servant of thy holy piece…I shall be a pillar of righteousness…a blade of faith…" With every word he chanted, he felt his soul grow and his strength increase.

Unfortunately, Riddle seemed to realize he was planning something, and decided to send another jet of green light his way before Lily could intercept. Cursing softly, Justin rolled under the deadly spell and came up behind the Dark Wizard.

" _Bombarda!"_

Lily and Justin were blasted backwards, slamming into the wall with incredible force. Justin was sure he felt a rib or two crack, and Lily was bleeding freely from her scalp. Riddle grinned and aimed his wand at Justin. " _Crucio!_ "

Justin couldn't keep back the scream as his nerves ignited, sending rivers of white-hot pain all through his body. He thrashed wildly on the ground, silently begging for the pain to stop.

"Now do you understand?" cackled Riddle. "None will stand against the might of Lord Voldemort!" A jet of green light flew past Riddle's head, making him duck with a foul oath, and the curse was lifted. Justin struggled to his feet.

'That was insane,' he thought. 'I can't be hit by that again.'

Meanwhile, Riddle was staring at Lily with renewed interest. "Using my own curse against me, Mudblood?" he sneered. "Let me show you how it's done." He raised his wand, and Justin could feel the dark magic pooling within it. A savage grin found its way to Riddle's face as he brought his wand down. " _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ "

Lily prepared to leap out of the way, but Riddle's curse wasn't aiming for her. Instead, at the last moment, he had brought his wand to bear on the crib next to her, where young Harry sat wailing.

"HARRY!" Lily screamed, leaping for the crib.

"Lily, NO!" cried Justin, but it was too late. The curse splashed against Lily's chest with a shower of green sparks.

For a moment, Lily stood motionless, staring at Justin with…was that sadness? Then she fell.

For Justin, it seemed like an eternity, watching as the redhead's body hit the floor with a soft thump. He was vaguely aware of Riddle's maniacal laughter and Harry's screaming, but he was focused only on the now-dead woman.

"That's what happens when you don't respect your betters," hissed Riddle, and Justin snapped.

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost…"

Riddle snapped his attention to Justin, who was staring at him with rage-filled eyes, blade-arms crossed in front of him. "Another pesky ant to squash," he hissed, spreading his arms out wide. "Go on, then."

"…LAW-ABIDING SILVER GUN!"

Riddle seemed to realize his mistake as he watched the silver light shoot towards him. With a scream of denial and rage, he was bisected, the light tearing through flesh and bone with impunity. The two halves of the now-deceased Riddle fell to the ground with a wet thump, blood pooling from the massive wound.

Justin panted heavily, allowing the blades on his arms to dissipate so he could clutch his cracked ribs. His soul shrank down to its normal size, and he collapsed against the destroyed wall in exhaustion, reaching into his cloak and pulling out a medium-sized mirror.

"This is Death Scythe Justin Law calling Lord Death. Can you hear me?" He mentally cursed that he broke his headphones in the fight. He'd have to replace them when he got back to London.

"Hello, hello~!" came a jovial-sounding voice. The mirror glowed brightly for a moment, then faded to reveal a very strange individual. He was dressed in a black cloak that made him look like someone had roughly cut him from a piece of black paper, with a cartoonish skull mask on his face. "How's it goin', Justin? You doin' okay~?"

Justin fought back the urge to sigh at Death's unusual manner of speech. "I have an update on the disturbance in southern England," he replied. "It was a Dark Wizard by the name of Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. I engaged and killed him just a few minutes ago." Lord Death couldn't quite keep back the snort of derision.

"And~? That can't be all."

Justin grit his teeth. "I'm afraid…Lily Evans has been killed."

Death remained motionless. After a moment of silence, he spoke, and his voice was hollow and empty. "How?"

Justin explained everything that had happened, including the three-way duel between himself, Riddle, and Lily, up to Lily throwing herself in front of a deadly curse to protect her son.

"So her son's still alive?" said Death softly. Justin nodded and slowly stood, walking over to the crib where Harry had fallen asleep.

"Bring him home," said Death suddenly. Justin raised an eyebrow at Death's sudden order.

"You want me to take care of him?" asked Justin. "I can't do that and run the DWMA Western Europe at the same time." Death waved one enormous, white-gloved hand.

"No, I couldn't ask that of you, being so young." Justin wasn't sure if he felt insulted or not. "No, bring him to Death City. I'll take care of him."

Justin raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Are you sure, Lord Death?" he asked, gently picking the sleeping child up.

"Lily is…was, Kid's godmother," Death explained. "It's the least I can do."

"Very well," replied Justin, adjusting Harry on his shoulder. "I'll see you when I arrive. Justin out."

 **[Break]**

The flight from England to Las Vegas, Nevada was a long and boring one. Justin silently thanked Death that Harry had slept most of the way, and was thankfully silent when he was awake.

A red-haired man in a suit was waiting for him, holding a handwritten sign with Justin's name on it.

"Justin," he said as the blond Death Scythe approached. "Is that the kid?"

Justin nodded. "His name's Harry," he said. "At least, that's what Lily called him before…" He trailed off, eyes cast down in regret. Spirit put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not the only one upset, Justin," he said. "Lord Death particularly. He spent the entire day yesterday in his chambers. He wouldn't even talk to Kid."

Justin's eyebrows rose. "I knew she was a close friend, but I never knew how close," he said in surprise.

Spirit nodded. "Same here. Anyway, let's get back to the Academy." His expression became strained. "I'd rather not be Reaper Chopped again." Justin smirked as he remembered Lord Death's preferred method of discipline.

They walked outside to Spirit's car, a black BMW. Justin raised an eyebrow at the license plate–D34TH SCYTH3–but got in the passenger seat anyway, with Harry on his lap. The car roared to life, and the two Death Scythes were on their way to Death City.

Justin looked down at the baby on his lap, who was looking around with wide green eyes. 'Just like Lily's,' he thought with a pang of regret. Spirit glanced at them as he drove.

"You know, I get the feeling he'll get along well with my Maka," he said, smiling as Harry popped his thumb in his mouth. Justin looked up curiously. "That's your daughter, right?"

Spirit smiled fondly. "Yeah, she'll be two this year. Takes after Kami," he said wistfully. "She wants to be a ScytheMeister when she grows up. It's so cute~!" Justin eyed the overly-happy Death Scythe warily as he moved as far away as the BMW would allow.

"That's certainly an admirable goal," he said. Only three ScytheMeisters were known to the DWMA at the moment: Kami Albarn, Dr. Franken Stein, and Lord Death himself. Justin would have to keep tabs on her progress.

"Here we are," said Spirit after a few minutes of silence. Looking out the window, Justin saw Death City looming over the desert, easily the only civilization for miles around. Situated an hour outside Las Vegas, the city was dominated by the massive DWMA building, where Meisters and Weapons trained.

Spirit pulled into the DWMA parking lot, stopping to let Justin out. "Lord Death's waiting for you," he said. "He'll be in the Death Room. You know the way, right?"

Justin nodded, and Spirit drove off. Heaving a sigh, he situated baby Harry on his hip and walked into the massive building.

 **[Break]**

Death wasn't sure what to make of the baby Justin dropped off. For one thing, he was tiny. And squishy. And kind of looked like Kid with green eyes and no Lines of Sanzu.

However, there was one major problem. Physically, the boy was fine, but his soul was…malformed. Whether it was from the trauma of Riddle's attack or not was something Death couldn't determine, but he knew that the boy wouldn't last long with a soul like that. He would end up severely underpowered and physically weak in the long term. As things stood, Death gave the child until his fifth birthday.

But, there _was_ a way he could fix it. It was incredibly risky (and painful on his part) but he owed it to Lily.

He swept from the Death Room and into his private quarters, where the ritual circle remained from Kid's "birth".

He laid the sleeping Harry in the center of the circle, which immediately lit up with a soft white light. Then, with a hiss of agony, he split his soul.

Splitting one's soul was an incredibly painful procedure. If he were anyone else, he would have died immediately from the strain. However, since he was a god as well as one of the Great Old Ones, he was able to replenish the split part of his soul fairly quickly.

The piece of his soul floated above his outstretched hand as a ball of golden light. He allowed himself a brief moment to collect himself before turning to the ritual circle.

This part would take some finesse. To simultaneously remove one soul and insert another was something no one had tried before, and to be honest, Death wasn't sure of the outcome.

After a moment of hesitation, he extended the soul piece toward Harry, flared his Soul Wavelength, and _pushed_.

At first, there was considerable resistance from the boy's soul. Then, millimeter by millimeter, Death's soul fragment began to push the old, deformed soul out. Death's empty hand shot out and seized the deformed soul, dragging it reluctantly from the baby's body even as his own soul fragment filled the void it left behind.

After what seemed like an eternity, the last bit of Death's soul fragment was absorbed into Harry's body.

There was a short pause, then Harry's Soul Wavelength exploded.

Death recoiled from the force, raising one enormous hand to protect himself. He could feel the ground shaking beneath him, sending violent tremors that he was sure could be felt by the entirety of Death City. Even Kid's "birth" wasn't this violent!

Then, in a flash of blinding light, it all stopped.

Cautiously, Death lowered his hand to inspect the damage. The ritual circle was completely destroyed, as was everything within a ten-foot radius. Bookshelves had toppled over, their contents strewn across the floor, either whole or torn to shreds. The walls and floor had cracked, scattering chunks of wood and drywall across the room.

And in the epicenter of the destruction lay Harry, albeit different. His skin tone was slightly paler than it used to be, and his hair had taken on a spikier appearance as opposed to the untamed mop he had before. Three segmented white stripes cut through the raven locks, forming a pattern of white diamonds.

Gently, Death leaned down and picked up the sleeping infant. Whether he was asleep for the entire ordeal or had passed out, he wasn't sure. He was just happy the operation was a success.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing Spirit, with scythe blades sticking out of each arm, followed closely by his oldest son ('I have to differentiate now!' he thought. 'Cool~!'), Death the Kid.

Kid was very mature for a three-year-old. He never really spoke up much unless someone engaged him in conversation, or (Death forbid) he found something asymmetrical.

Death wasn't quite sure where the obsession with symmetry came from, but everyone's entitled to a little craziness.

"Father!" cried Kid, rushing over. "What happened? Why was everything shaking? Now everything's gonna be asymmetrical!" His voice took on a more hysterical tone at the end.

Deciding to head things off before they got more awkward, Death scooped Harry up in his oversized hands and turned to Kid.

"Kid, meet your new baby brother~!" he said happily.

"…and I just spent three hours adjusting–huh?" Kid faltered mid-rant to glance between his father and the infant. "Baby…brother?" he asked, golden eyes blinking in confusion, before comprehension dawned. "Wait, I'm gonna be a big brother?!"

Death smiled behind his mask. "Yup~! Wanna hold him?" he asked. Kid's eyes shined as he gently took his brother from his father. "What's his name?" he asked.

Death's invisible smile turned slightly sad.

"Harry. Harry Evans-Deathsson."


End file.
